customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on HBO (May 21, 1996) Part 1
(Meanwhile, with no place for the children to run, the Struthiomimus pair confront the group about last night's escapade) * Ozzy: Now, what have you done with my egg? * Cera: Your egg? We didn't do anything to it. It hatched! * Ozzy: (Frustratedly) It hatched? But before I could eat it, my egg hatched?! * Strut: (Taps Ozzy's shoulder) Calm down, Ozzy. (Chuckles hesitantly) It was just an egg. * Ozzy: (To Strut) It was not just an egg! It was our dinner! * (In his frustration, Ozzy swings his tail and whacks Strut by the head. Then he turns back to the children, who are too frightened to run away) * Ozzy: (To the children) I'm warning you, you little leaf-lickers. (Menacingly) Stay out of my road, or I'll... * Voice: Leave my friends alone! * Ozzy and Strut: (Simultaneously) What? * (The Struthiomimus pair turns around and to their shock, they see Littlefoot, standing inches away frowning at the two) * Cera: Littlefoot! * Ducky: We are saved! * Ozzy: (Irritated) Just what I can't stand! (Stalks Littlefoot) A bossy weed whacker! * (Intimidated by the larger threatening Struthiomimus, Littlefoot tries to back away, only to trip over a rock behind him. He lays there as Ozzy looms over the frightened longneck, laughing evilly while leaning in to teach Littlefoot a lesson) * Ozzy: (Looks up) What? * (Suddenly, chomping sounds echo out as a giant shadow rolls upon the alarmed struthiomimus. Ozzy looks up and his eyes widen fearfully while his jaw hangs loose. Looming before the egg thieves, the shadow of a fearsome Sharptooth chomps the air, bearing its large fangs. Even the children are shocked that another Sharptooth has come to the valley) * Littlefoot's Friends: (Simultaneously) Sharptooth! * Ozzy and Strut: (Simultaneously) Sharptooth! Aahhhh!!!! * (Frightened out of their wits, Ozzy and Strut break into a run. They vault over the four children and jump over the edge of the cliff, their shrieks echoing as they plummet miles to the ground. Littlefoot regroups with his friends and watches as the Struthiomimuses bounce against the mountain, crying out in great agony before they vanish from sight. The sound of chomping causes them to turn back and frightened by the shadow, they duck down, praying that the beast will be merciful. As the creature approaches the children, its shadow starts to shrink, revealing that it isn't as big as the children imagine what that is. Coming into view, the creature turns out to be Chomper, who plays a huge part in frightening the Struthiomimuses away effortlessly. Once Chomper gets close to Littlefoot, his coos stir the longneck to look up happy to see his little friend. Chomper, in return, wraps his stubby arms happily around Littlefoot's neck) * Littlefoot: Chomper? Oh, Chomper, you saved us! * Cera: (Confused) Chomper? What's a Chomper? * Ducky: (To Cera) That is his name, silly! (Giggles) * Cera: Well, now we do. * Petrie: Me remembered being afraid. * Littlefoot: See, you guys. Chomper's a nice Sharptooth. (Shakes his head) He would never hurt us. * (Chomper approaches Littlefoot's friends, chirping a friendly greeting. In that moment, the children see just how cute Chomper turns out to be and considers the possibility that perhaps this Sharptooth may not be all as they imagine) * Cera: Thanks, Chomper. * Ducky: You are so nice, Chomper! * Petrie: Me like you, Chomper! * Littlefoot: (Motions his friends) Chomper, this is your Aunt Cera. (Cera bows) Your uncles, Spike and Petrie. (Spike grins. Petrie extends a wing) And your Aunt Ducky. * Ducky: (To Chomper) Hi, Chomper. I think you're very cute! (Hugs Chomper) * Chomper: (Squeaks happily) * (An upbeat song starts to kick in as Littlefoot joins up with the rest of his friends) * Littlefoot: (Sings) As an egg you were a beauty, but for now you're a real cutie and we brought you to our valley somehow. * Cera: (Singing) Though you look like you, we think you'll like us as well because we're a family and you're one of us now. * Group: (In unison) We're a family and you're one of us now, we're a family and you're one of us now. Though you look like you, we think you'll like us as well because we're a family and you're one of us now. * Petrie: (Singing) Now I don't see why we can't be the best friends by and by, you teach me to be afraid and I teach you to... (Singing, longer note, soars into the air) Fly...I teach you to fly. * Ducky: What? * (During the song, Ducky gets an idea and leads Chomper hand-to-hand down the dirth path. Sensing danger, Littlefoot follows) * Ducky: (Singing, leads Chomper) How about the water, that is fun to get wet. I could take the baby for a swim, swim, swim. * Littlefoot: (Jumps in front of the two, singing) Take it easy, take it slow, you're emotional. Don't forget he's just a baby, you don't want to frighten him. Baby, you don't want to frighten him. * (Littlefoot carries Chomper back to the others, while Ducky follows close behind. By the time they regroup, they carry on with another verse) * Group: (In unison) Because we're a family and you're one of us now, we're a family and you're one of us now. (Runs around Chomper) Though you look like you, we think you'll like us as well because we're a family and you're one of us now. * (At the latest verse, Cera leads Chomper to the edge of the cliff by two boulders, one bigger than the other) * Cera: (Singing) You can hang around with me, even though you're not a three-horn. (Shoves the larger boulder over the cliff) See me be real stronger! * (Seeing the fun of it, Chomper attempts to push the smaller boulder, which appears to fit his size. Cera can only watch as Chomper tries to push the boulder, yet it doesn't even move an inch. Even then, she can't help but grin at the little guy's attempt) * Cera: (Singing) Little Chomper, aren't you happy you were born? * (Cera swipes the little boulder with her tail and Chomper watches as it tumbles downhill to the surface, much to his delight) * Cera: (Singing) In our gang, come along. * Littlefoot: (Speaks) Come along! * (Once more, they run around in a circle, singing a final verse of the song. In which during this part, Chomper hungrily stares at Cera's tail. His mouth starts to water and he chomps in midair, trying to snatch it) * Group: (In unison) Because we're a family and you're one of us now, we're a family and you're one of us now. Though you look like you, we think you'll like us as well because we're a family and you're one of us now! * (Just as they finish the song, there comes a big SNAP!! Cera's eyes start to widen as she realizes what just happened) * Cera: AAH!! HE BIT ME!!! CHOMPER BIT ME!!!! * Littlefoot: Well, he didn't mean it. * (Littlefoot points to Chomper, who tightly grips Cera's tail with his jaws. Cera is practically wincing at this painful predicament) * Cera: You call this "not meaning it"? * (Everyone gasps at this scene. Spike even covers his head to hide from the fearful sight) * Littlefoot: Chomper! * (Realizing what he does so, Chomper releases his jaws from Cera's tail and lowers himself to the ground. A guilty, yet confused look is on his face as he walks towards Ducky with his head down. He chirps to Ducky, as if he tries to ask her, "what have I done?" Seeing how mournful and confused the little guy is, regardless if it's intentional or not, Ducky just can't find it in her heart to stay mad) * Cera: A Sharptooth can never be one of us. Never! * Littlefoot: Don't say that! * Cera: (To Littlefoot) You know it's true? He has to go! * Littlefoot: (Steps in) No! He stays! * (Seeing the longneck involved, Cera approaches Littlefoot and delivers a stiff shove. Though it probably hurts, Littlefoot stands his ground, refusing to do his job) * Cera: He goes! * (The dinosaurs watch as an argument ensues between the two dinosaurs, pushing each other as hard as they can and refusing to hunt for food) * Littlefoot: (Groaning) He stays! * Cera: He goes! * Littlefoot: To school! * (As the back-and-forth argument continues between the two dinosaurs, they approach Chomper in hopes of better understanding his actions) * Ducky: (To Chomper) Chomper, you didn't mean to bite Cera, did you, right? What? * Chomper: (confused) What? * Ducky: I do not think he knows. * (Littlefoot and Cera take deep breaths, as they stare at each other in frustration. Yet Cera remains as stubborn as ever) * Cera: (Shivering) We can't keep him, and that's final! (Walks off) * Littlefoot: (Tears in his eyes) But...but, Cera, he's just a baby. He needs us. * (Petrie turns toward Chomper, who starts sniffing at the little Pterosaur and leaning just a tad too close for him to handle) * Petrie: (Hesitantly, holds Chomper back) He need me too much! * Ducky: (Cuts in, firmly) No Chomper, you cannot eat Petrie. No! * Chomper: (Taken aback) What? * Ducky: (Gasps, realizes) I said, "no," just like my parents. (Backs off) Oh dear, oh dear... * Littlefoot: (To Chomper) Don't you see, Chomper? You can't be a Sharptooth! Sharpteeth aren't allowed in this valley! * (These very words Littlefoot said hurts the little Tyrannosaur in a fashion or perhaps it is because of the fashion he hears it. Whatever message Littlefoot intends it for brings tears to Chomper's eyes as he feels he is unwelcome amongst them. That everything that makes him who he is will always be rejected by everyone, even his own family. Chomper backs off in frustration, yet chirps mournfully as he walks away from the group) * Littlefoot: Wait, Chomper! Don't go! (Starts to go after him) * Ducky: Littlefoot? Um, perhaps before you bring Chomper back, you should think about it. Chomper is...different than us. That is. * Littlefoot: I don't care if he's different! We should at least follow him to make sure that he doesn't get hurt. * (The dinosaurs watch as Littlefoot runs off, hoping to catch up with Chomper) * (By now, Chomper has trekked a great distance from his friends, even though he doesn't know where to go. Yet hurt by the words Littlefoot and the dinosaurs say to him, he feels confused about who he is meant to be, what he is meant to do or even if he fits in. Onward, he marches in hopes to find a place where he can be himself without being warned not to. Never minding the smoking volcano in the distance, which appears ready to blow at any time) * (And yet, just if facts can't get any worse, it will. For in the pathway to the Mysterious Beyond, at the very spot where the rock wall crumbles, there comes a rumbling-like fashion and the shadow of a fierce, menacing beast approaching the valley. The same dark-skinned monster with red eyes stomping through the path, except this time it isn't alone. Joining the creature is its companion, who has more of an olive-green complexion though it shares the same red eyes. They can see the valley in the distance, where its citizens remain blissfully unaware that a great disaster is coming to them)